Lt. Steel (Earth-68)
This is the version of Lieutenant Steel that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Lieutenant Steel is a major character in Ryder 10. He was once a villain with SACT, Special Alien Containment Team, tasked in hunting down all aliens. He later joins the Plumbers. Character Steel is a hardened soldier, following orders to the letter and executing them swiftly. He sees aliens as a threat, and acts to remove it. He is very persistant, as he continues to chase Ryder, even after he's evaded him so many times. Abilities Despite being human, Steel has some enhanced strength, speed and has extensive combat training. This most likely comes from his multiple years in service. He has the ability to toss Eatle and Trumbipulor. Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) After Ryder's debut as a shapeshifting alien riding with a motorcycle gang, Steel was ordered to capture him. He tracked his location rather easily, and captured the Road Crew and Ryder's bike as bait to draw him back in. However, he underestimated his ability, and Ryder escaped. Steel was not dismayed, however, as he locked away the Road Crew in jail, having revealed that to Ryder. A trap set, Steel waited patiently for him. Ryder breaks the Road Crew out and they're on the road before Steel gets notice. He and his soldiers give chase in attack tanks, trying to wipe them out. Ryder is able to disable their weapons, and escape again. Steel disappears for awhile, but returns when one of his men spots Ryder and Ester in Las Vegas. He initiates a raid on Psyphon's hideout, capturing his entire crew and Ester. Psyphon reveals that Area 51 does exist, and was out in the desert. Psyphon helps Ryder sneak into the base, where Steel had a trap with Ester as bait. However, before Ryder was detected, an alien named Grey broke into the base, in order to get his horse Epona back. With all forces focused on him, Ryder was able to get to the cells. Steel confronts him and knocks him back, when Psyphon comes and opens all the cells, releasing 774 prisoners. Steel and his forces are overwhelmed, as the prisoners escape. He is confronted by his boss afterwards, Colonel Rozum, who is disappointed with Steel's performance. Along with learning Ryder's identity, Steel is paired with Viktor, the last prisoner who agreed to help re-capture the aliens. The two are seen later catching Ester's family of Kraaho. After following Ryder, he gets the chance to capture his new bike, the Tenn-Speed, baiting Ryder to come after him again. The trap works, but is double crossed by Viktor, who works for a newly freed Zs'Skayr. He is captured and used to access the SACT satellites. With Ryder's help, he shuts down the satellite launch sequence. He then befriends Ryder slightly, realizing he wasn't evil. After refusing a new order to hunt Ryder down, the Plumber Brago appears, demanding Viktor. He then takes Steel with him to Ryder's location, who is being attacked by Vilgax. After Vilgax is defeated, Brago offers both Ryder and Steel positions in the Plumbers. It's later revealed that Steel had accepted, and currently resides at the Mt. Rushmore base. He fought off Vilgax when he broke in until Ryder arrived. He later assists Brago find out how Vilgax got in, watching Brago interrogate Dr. Psychobos. Steel later becomes the Plumbers' liaison with the SACT, the two working together to fight a common goal. He forces Ryder to assist in defending Area 51 from Psyphon's attack. Afterwards, he takes Alan under his wing as a Plumber. Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Appearances *Rev it Up *Hit the Road *On the Road Again (Ryder 10) *Outbreak (Ryder 10) *On the Hunt (Ryder 10) *Hunter Becomes the Hunted (Ryder 10) *Everybody Talks About the Weather (Ryder 10) *Jaws of Steel *Ghostfreaked Out (Ryder 10) *Grudge Match (Ryder 10) * The Color of Monkey (Ryder 10) * Back With a Vengeance (Ryder 10) * Showdown at the 51 Corral * Area 51 (Ryder 10) * Moonshining * A Knight to Remember (Ryder 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (Ryder 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (Ryder 10) Wanderer * Ryder 10 Returns * The Coming Storm * War of the Worlds (Ryder 10) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Government Sponsored Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc Category:Dioga beta Category:Plumbers Category:Earth-68